Burning Feelings
by Sarah-chan
Summary: When the Urameshii team go on a new mission, the man they are fighting has a soft spot for a certain red-headed yoko. Needless to say this does not go over very well with a certain fire demon. H/K
1. In which Hiei blushes

Burining Feelings  
by: Sarah-chan   
Idea Concept: Becky-chan  
A/N Just for those who are wondering Becky-chan is my little sis. She came up with this idea and asked me to write it for her. Don't I feel used. -_-;;  
  
"Wow would you look at this place," Yuusuke Urameshii exclaimed as looked at the   
impressive scene in front of him. There was a perfectly beautiful river surrounded by   
trees and plants given the area a magical fantasy look. The Urameshii team was currently on a   
mission.   
  
They were headed to a another castle to destroy Gradu a demon that had taken over a setion of the  
Makai. Currently they were on the outskirts of the town that bordered the castle. "Hey Yuusuke?"  
the soft alto voice of Kurama spoke. "Nani?" Yuusuke answered as he turned to look at the red  
headed boy.  
  
"I think that we better camp here for the night. It is already to late to try and break into the  
castle now and I think that a little rest will help get us ready for the fight tomorrow."  
  
Yuusuke looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. "Is that alright with you two?" He asked   
Kuwabara and Hiei who just gave agreeing nods. "Alright let's set up camp!"  
  
After several unsuccessful attempts by Kuwabara and Yuusuke to start a fire, Kurama finally   
convinced the fire demon to help them. After a nice dinner of fish and fruit the team decided   
to freshen up a bit. Hiei stood on the bank of the river looking at his reflection. Against his   
will his thoughts began turning to a certain red haired kitsune.   
  
Hiei was very unaware that the kitsune that he was thinking of was slowly creeping up behind   
him. And with a joyful shout of "Hi, Hiei!" the fire demon found himself in the water instead   
of looking at it. Ten minutes later he was sitting in front of the fire trying to wrink out   
his robe while glaring daggers at a said kitsune.   
  
"Gomen Hiei. I swear that I thought you would move in time." Hiei just grunted at the stupid   
fox that had caused him grief. Now he nothing to lay his head on since his robes were soaking.  
He decided that he would just sleep in a tree and was about to leave when two pale arms wrapped  
around him.   
  
Although he knew that it was Kurama he still blushed, in spite of himself. "Hiei, why don't   
you sleep down here tonight?"  
"Because a certain idiot kitsune thought it would be funny to push me in the river so that  
my robes are soaking wet and I have nothing to lay my head on." Kurama just tilted his head  
a little and gave Hiei an innocent look.  
  
"Well then you will just have to lay your head on my lap." Hiei's eyes all but popped out of   
their sockets. "I..I.. will.. not.." Hiei stuttered trying to contain himself but Kurama gave  
him this 'Yes you will' look. So Hiei decided that he would humor the fox for tonight.   
  
Kurama sat with his back to a tree his legs outstrechted. He postioned Hiei so that was   
laying horizontal to Kurama's position. Yuusuke and Kuwabara had been getting comfortable when   
they saw the two. All they gave where puzzling looks at the two and at each other. Needless to   
say Hiei had never slept better before in his life.  
  
The morning light woke up the fire demon in a most unwelcome way. Red eyes opened and the first  
thing he saw was the beautiful pale face of Kurama. Hiei then remembered what position he was   
in and gracefully scrambled off Kurama's lap. But he was not graceful enough. Green eyes opened  
and focused on him. "Ohayo, Hiei."   
  
Hiei just grunted in answer and took off to get away from the kitsune that wouldn't leave him   
alone. Kurama sighed at Hiei's quick exit. One step forward two steps back. He could never get   
close enough to his little youkai. Kurama woke the other two before going to the river to freshen up a bit. He looked at the water for a moment before scooping some up in his hands and wash his face.  
  
"Hey Kurama!" Yuusuke's voice called from behind him. Kurama turned around for a brief moment   
before something wrapped around his arms and legs. And without warning he was pulled into the   
river. But for a brief moment he could of sworn that he had heard Hiei calling out his name.  
  
tbc  
  
This is my first attempt at a Yu Yu Hakusho fic. I know I should be working on the next parts to Love Potion # 9 1/2, I Dream of Sakura, and Baby Crisis. I will be going on vacation for two weeks so don't expect anything from me from July 7 to July 20 give or take a day.  
-Sarah-chan 


	2. In which Kurama gets kidnapped

Burning Feelings   
Part 2  
by:Sarah-chan  
A/N Here is the next part. Hope you like it!  
  
The moment after Kurama had disapeared under the water Hiei found himself jumping in after him. After a few seconds he caught sight of the red haired fox. Kurama was desperately trying to get a vine off his leg, but the vine looked alive as it continued to pull Kurama down.   
  
Hiei wasted no time in cutting the vine and pulling Kurama up to the surface. They must of been underwater longer than Hiei had thought because Kurama was unconscious. Yuusuke and Kuwabara helped Hiei pull Kurama from the water and lay him on the ground.   
  
Yuusuke put his head to Kurama's chest to see if he was still breathing. They stood for a moment afraid at what Yuusuke would say. "It's alright. He is still breathing."   
  
Hiei hadn't noticed that he had been holding his breath until he gave a huge sigh of relief. He quickly regained his composure before restarting the fire. Both Yuusuke and Kuwabara didn't know what he was going to do.   
  
Imagine the look on their faces when Hiei begins taking off Kurama's clothes! "Hey, what in the heck are you doing, Hiei?" Yuusuke yelled while blushing.  
"What do you think I am doing ningen? He can't stay in these wet clothes."   
Gathering up their embarassment Yuusuke and Kuwabara moved to help.   
  
The first thing Kurama noticed when he woke up was the fact that his head hurt like hell. The second thing, after sitting up, that his clothes where gone. And third, that he was wearing the cloak of a certain fire demon.   
  
"So your awake," Hiei said. It was then that Kurama noticed the fire demon leaning against a tree.  
"Where are my clothes?" Hiei pointed to a rock where they where drying. Kurama got up slowly trying to walk to where they were, but he, and Hiei, noticed that the cloak, although long enought for the short fire demon, was not short enough for Kurama. It bared more of his legs than Kurama was comfortable with.  
  
Hiei blushed when he saw what the cloak reviled. He had the same reaction when he had undressed the beautiful red haired bishounen. "Here," Hiei said as he handed Kurama his clothes.   
"Arigato Hiei," Kurama said before Hiei disapeared.   
  
Kurama quickly got dressed and headed to where he could see the others. "Man, Kurama are you alright?" Yuusuke asked.   
"Hai, but I feel real uneasy now. Like for some reason I was being kidnapped."   
Yuusuke looked thoughtful for a moment before saying,"Alright I think we should go to the castle now and get this over with as soon as possible."  
  
No one objected to they headed toward the castle. As they darted their way toward's the castle through the town, they didn't realize that they were being watched.  
  
From the highest tower of the castle stood a man with dark blue hair and deep brown eyes that appeared to be black. He watched the four detectives with interest. Actually his sight was only set on the strikingly beautiful red headed boy.   
  
He had noticed the boy when the four had first appeared and had tried to kidnapp him but was stopped by the short one that appeared to be a fire demon.   
  
Gradu had not had a suitable lover in awhile and found himself smitten with the green eyed boy. So in a few moments a trap was set and he prepared his room for the arrival of his new lover-to-be. The four boys headed towards his castle unknowning what the demon had in store for them.   
  
The castle in front of them was massive. It's size was the most intimadting thing about it, other than that it looked like almost any other castle. A huge black gate lead the way to a small courtyard.   
  
It took the team a moment to realize that there where no guards. "Uhhh, shouldn't there be some sort of guards?" Kuwabara said scratching his head.  
"Something doesn't feel right." Hiei said while looking around. Kurama sneaked a quick peak at Hiei and thought, I am so glad that Hiei saved me in the river.   
  
"Well, it looks like he will have to save you again, Kurama." The moment the voice had spoken vines came up from the ground, grabbed Kurama, and pulled him into the Earth. It had happened so fast that even Hiei didn't realize until Kurama was gone.   
  
"What the hell?!" Yuusuke yelled as they looked down the hole. But the same voice that had spoken before Kurama had been taken spoke again.   
  
"He is with me now."  
"Kisma! Where are you coward?" Hiei roared. A phantom image appeared in front of them transparent and ghostly.   
"I must say it has been awhile since I encountered such beauty. I have decided that I will keep him, for I am need of a suitable lover."  
Hiei growled at the image. "Over my dead body."[1]   
"Tsk, tsk, Hiei. I didn't think you where the jealous type."  
Yuusuke stepped forward. "How the hell do you know our names?"  
"I just looked through Kurama's mind. But enough about me let me make some thing clear about Kurama.  
  
You are in my castle therefore I am obliged to make you an offer. Get through and defeat me and you may have Kurama back. But if you fail you will die and I will keep Kurama with me for as long as his beauty lasts.  
  
Those are your only choices."  
  
tbc  
  
Whew! I wrote this at midnight so I'm not sure about it. Remember it may get sightly cliche at times that is only because I am writing this for my little sister.  
  
[1] I thought it was cute if Hiei said that instead of something hopelessy romantic like, "If you think you can get away with that, think again." Plus I thought it suited Hiei better.  
  
-Sarah-chan 


End file.
